<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A business of hate by lovetapeficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026483">A business of hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest'>lovetapeficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deep throat, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Rimming, Slight Violence, breath play, degradation kink (consensual), dirty talking, dominance kink (not dom/ sub dynamics), hard sex, thighs fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivalry is normal in the industry, that's what Park and Byun do. Hate each other. Well not at least in bed, behind the door and curtains because Byun is just his little bitch to play with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Tape - Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A business of hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt number: </strong>V203</p><p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.</p><p><strong>Author’s Note: </strong>First of all thanks to the mods that created LOVETAPE fest. This was a great experience, I sincerely hope you like it. A thank you to my beta B, which helped me infinitely and encouraged me. You're the best! Thanks for everything. Congratulations to all the other authors, I can't wait to read their stories. I hope that my story makes you feel something when you read it, I get quite fond of these characters. At the beginning of each scene, there are "soundtracks" which are for you to understand the characters more deeply.  See you in the final notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Soundtrack 1 &gt; PLAY</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emotions aren't that hard to borrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When love is a word you've never learned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make it a little colder in your glass</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your heart that’s like ice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make me absurdly crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come and turn me on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it’s dangerous but I can’t hold it in”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The multiple colours of the sunset filtered through the tall windows of one of the main conference buildings in South Korea. "Teheran Valley" was how this route full of conglomerates and the richest and most coveted people in the country was known as.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was approximately 6:30 PM and the top CEOs were involved in an important business meeting that would redefine the path they would take over the next few months, as the summer season was just around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu YiFan was avidly exposing his proposals. While around the circular table various businessmen looked at him with a certain scepticism, mockery, and that overpowering attitude that most of those mentioned possessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But CEO Park Chanyeol was sure that the first one to go for the jugular of the said man was going to be the always unbearable CEO of Privé. Byun Baekhyun was fully reclining in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his gaze full of boredom. For a brief second, Chanyeol's eyes met Baekhyun's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun made a gesture with his head, his chin always up, the challenge in the air that the younger was not willing to lose. A staring contest in the middle of an important meeting was not the most suitable thing to engage in as the two adult men they were.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to transfer all his dislike and hatred for the other through his gaze— any other emotion was being filtered out. Apparently, the opposite was doing the same as him as if Baekhyun was sticking knives in him with every second he was looking at him. Fury began to boil deep in his stomach and he tried to calm down, but he still found it a mystery that a person could exasperate him to such an extent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that made him feel in control was the fact that he knew he was giving the cocky CEO a hard time too. A vital part of having enemies in this business jungle was knowing their weaknesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were beginning to hurt as a result of keeping them fixed on his opponent for too long. But Chanyeol was not willing to lose, Baekhyun seemed to be aware of this fact, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and little by little his poisonous gaze was accompanied by various expressions and hand gestures, then Chanyeol knew he was ruined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes lost the hatred in them but the challenge remained present, immutable. A mocking smile formed on his face as his long thin fingers lined his lips; he acted just like a cat on the hunt for his prey. Chanyeol recognized that smile and that feeling in his eyes. Lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the CEO of Privé had been a little closer to him, Chanyeol would bet his entire company that a playful foot would be caressing his leg under the table. At such a thought he felt his orbs turn dark, a chill running down his back as he watched his enemy play out his game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, the voice of Yifan and the other CEOs present at the meeting were just muffled murmurs, background noises. They didn't know if seconds or hours had passed, but soon Baekhyun seemed distracted by something before breaking eye contact completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His clear voice echoed through the room, Chanyeol realized that Yifan had asked Baekhyun something, and to no one's surprise, Baekhyun wasn't bothered by the questioning, as if his concentration had been on the presentation the whole time instead of looking at Chanyeol as if he wanted to be fucked as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting proposal Wu, there’s no doubt that with these ideas your company will be one of the best ranked this year." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled brightly, his voice poured out sarcasm and his simple posture demonstrated the aura of power that always surrounded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stepped out of his seat, all eyes turning to look at him. Wu Yifan looked angry as fuck, but he didn’t have the guts to say anything to the little CEO. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had to admit that things were getting kinda interesting, a bit of irritation crept under his skin, the rush of desire that he felt just a minute ago when the older looked at him was now forgotten as another kind of emotion-filled system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had a magnificent plan, everyone was impressed, after all, he was a workaholic and a perfectionist. The smile of arrogance took place in his features as the other businessmen were quiet, everybody looking for a little mistake in the project, whatever they could find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Chanyeol being the thoughtful person that he was, found a mistake. No matter how flawless something could seem, Chanyeol would always have a complaint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do you really think that having a collaboration between companies is a great idea? Wow... I knew you were a delusional fool, but here you are bringing up an idea that can cost us millions of money."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gave him a dirty look, all the arrogance in his semblance fell and was replaced by anger and irritation. Crossing his arms he let out a "Tskk", locking their eyes as he put into his words all the annoyance he has in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, with this plan, we will be able to level up again and recover the losses of last season." Baekhyun tried to control his temper and he kept his voice as monotonous as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Have you ever thought about the risks? What about marketing? Concept? Or the most simple issue: which brands will be put together? Not all the companies present sell the same products, we would take more time planning this, which in turn would generate losses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was talking in a neutral tone but his eyes were full of mockery. The older was clearly annoyed, one of the veins in his neck was full of a rage of blood, his ears were red like a tomato and his mouth was slightly open with incredulity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other CEOs spoke softly, probably discussing whether the young CEO's strategy was the right one or not. Chanyeol knew he had a point. He felt proud, he knew that Baekhyun hates when someone is against him, but what he hates the most is when he makes mistakes. Let's say that Chanyeol was taking revenge on Baekhyun for being a teaser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Baekhyun was back in his chair, the CEO of SM, who was the one in charge of the reunion, announced that Baekhyun’s idea was pretty good and that all the companies will follow Privé’s strategy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Baekhyun still wanted to kill Chanyeol, he won again. He gave thanks to the others, almost ready to celebrate. Until Lee Soo Man (the CEO of SM) said the most terrifying words to hear in this industry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But... we have decided that Privé will be creating a collaboration with Loey's, both companies have had the highest sales in the last 2 years. If you launch your collaboration first, we will know if it is worth continuing with this project or not..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let a sound of disbelief escape his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I collaborate on a project that is obviously destined to fail and with which of course I do not agree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starry Cosmetics’s CEO Kim Junmyeon used his sweet tone of voice to clarify the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because both companies have the best income, because both companies are in the clothing business, and most importantly, you must do it because this is a partnership that has power over everything that happens in the business. You both have more to lose than anyone else here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Baekhyun were speechless, this can't be happening, both companies (and both of them) have been enemies for years. They hate each other's guts. But the other members of the meeting approve the idea of a collaboration between Privé and Loey's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing else to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the meeting Chanyeol was feeling dizzy, he could feel the bile leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, leading his steps to the bathroom in search of peace, he didn't want to be bothered by others, he was too sensitive and full of anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the faucet and with both hands he lets the water cover his face. He can hear the door being opened, he didn't mind it, until the sound of the door being locked caught his attention. With water drops falling all over his face he lifted his head and stared at his enemy who was standing in front of him with a blank expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hates him so much, but that doesn't mean that he wanted to fight with him. He isn't impulsive, he is more relaxed, thoughtful and tends to overthink everything, so he knew he wasn't going to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think that you have the abilities to collaborate with Privé?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want Byun? Just fucking leave, I'll send someone to talk about the details of the collaboration."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to get to the door, but Baekhyun had other intentions. He blocked the entrance, Chanyeol was pissed off, not in the mood to see his fucking face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun spits out, once again his eyes full of fire. Chanyeol took two steps to the back, avoiding making eye contact. He could feel the tension growing up in his veins, Baekhyun stepped forward until Chanyeol was trapped between the corner of the sink and Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finally looked down, Baekhyun’s eyes were burning him. There it was, his eyes were intense and darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fucking asked something, do you think that your low-quality brand can collaborate with my brand? You have the guts?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Baekhyun lets his arms rest on the sink, their bodies were so close that both of them could feel the warmth between them. Chanyeol was trapped, his height difference making everything look more ridiculous, but not because he was shorter. Baekhyun exuded less superiority. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much, he feels even dizzier than before (this time for other reasons). He lowered his voice, answering with hate and a fit of anger but also with an intoxicating lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This poor quality brand is going to bet your ass up, Byun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licked his lips, his eyelashes played on his face making him look innocent for a brief second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then prove it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun said it with a tone full of challenge and desire, his voice almost a whisper but his penetrating look made Chanyeol's legs feel like jelly. He hated him. But the feeling was mutual, so it was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only with those words and the weight of his emotions, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Their lips crashed and both of them let out a sigh full of pain, anger and lust, they were always like that, the hate was still present but with it, the lust was even stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lets his hands play with Chanyeol hair, pulling it with his slim and elegant fingers, one push and Chanyeol had tears in the corner of his eyes, this bastard was trying to input control under the kiss, always so adamant. Chanyeol bit Baekhyun's lower lip, he can taste the flavour of the blood and that makes him even more frustrated, Baekhyun wasn't pulling back, instead of that he kissed him hard, wrapping his tongue around Chanyeol’s, it was a mess, he can feel the saliva all around his face, but he doesn't care, he just wanted to see Chanyeol want for more, watch him become as affected as possible, all because of him, so he put his leg forward brushing the clothed member of Chanyeol, it made him shiver. At the touch Chanyeol let out a guttural sound, he parted their lips away and pushed Baekhyun so they could have a little rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun far away from him, both of them gasping, searching for air. Chanyeol knew he was losing his control, so he collected himself, coughing he spoke with a fake neutral tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go now, someone might come soon if we take too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was not having it though, he approached him again, posting one finger and touching Chanyeol biceps with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Are you nervous? It's not the first time we have done this in a public space, don't you want it? You've always been a bad liar, your body betrays you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look he was giving Chanyeol got him feeling hot and sweaty, the strong wood smell of the cologne Baekhyun wore was too exhilarating, making him feel nauseous and dizzy. Baekhyun was begging for it, almost demanding it, so nasty and naughty as always, at this moment the only thing the younger man wanted to do was see the petite man down on his knees, just at his mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a rough movement, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the neck, the touch felt like it could leave a mark later, and the thought made Baekhyun shiver. Their lips crashed together on more time, fiercely and messy as both can feel the pain and pleasure numbing their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol broke the contact leaving Baekhyun craving for more,  the look in Chanyeol ‘s eyes gave him the confidence that once again, he broke the younger man's patience. The rough and dominant Chanyeol was there, with his low and deep voice he ghost around Baekhyun lips a command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On your knees, now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, Baekhyun let himself down onto the cold and expensive marble that covered the bathroom's floor. In front of him, Chanyeol's pants were marking his member so good that Baekhyun felt the anticipation grew stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hands to give it the slightest touch, teasing, he went for it as he buried his face between Chanyeol legs, the man above him sighed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was feeling pretty cold today, all the emotions caused by the meeting were trying to escape him, and the man in front of him was the perfect target for his anger to be released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was looking at him again grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to his member, his dark black eyes were adamant and authoritarian. Baekhyun led his pretty fingers to the zipper of the expensive Zoot suit, the fabric was dark blue with a little darker spot. Baekhyun smiled for a second, he unbuttoned the trousers, biting on his lips as he finally got the trousers out of the way, he felt his member twitching with anticipation. The grip on his hair was so strong that he was about to cry out of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boxers Chanyeol was wearing were darker just where Chanyeol's member was resting, the precum looked so good and tempting, like a little kittie, he let his tongue out and languidly guided the tongue to lick all the contours of the member. Chanyeol thrusts in to reflect, impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fucking little shit, stop teasing me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sounded so needy, but the words held hate and power, Baekhyun couldn't fight. it, He let his thumbs inside Chanyeol boxers, and the next thing he knew was that they were on the same level as Chanyeol trousers. The member in front of him was standing proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thick and pink, the scent of it was strong and intoxicating, the head was leaking precum and Baekhyun just felt the urge to lick them all and choke on this dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pulled his hair until Baekhyun was pressed against the member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone is impatient, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was in this kind of situation but he had the nerve to throw sarcastic words at him, it made Chanyeol grow up in size, the veiny member was pulsing in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and use this dirty mouth for something useful for once in your life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt shivers running down his spine, the tone was so demanding and sounded so broken that all he had to do was obey. His tongue made its way up Chanyeol member until Baekhyun was licking above the head, the precum was salty and hot on his tongue. He sucked the glans for a long time, languidly. He lifted his stare and there it was Chanyeol looking like a hot mess, his lips were parted and a saliva mess was covering his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue rested in the neck of the glans for a second before he lifted his head and let the tick member inside his mouth, it felt so heavy against his tongue, he moaned at the feeling, Chanyeol did the same, staying quiet for a little before thrusting into Baekhyun's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun almost choked at the action, he hit Chanyeol on the leg before blowing him harder, he felt the member pulsating and pushing on his mouth. Chanyeol was whispering curses, and Baekhyun knew that he was about to be destroyed. Chanyeol didn't make him wait and the first rough thrust hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna use that filthy mouth until you can't say a fucking word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip on Baekhyun's hair was back this time with both hands, Chanyeol thrust so rough and deep that the tears fell from Baekhyun's eyes, the pleasure was growing up and up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dick was so deep inside his mouth that he could feel the lack of air, he was trembling and he can felt the saliva running down his chin and neck, his eyes were unfocused and maybe he was about to pass out, Chanyeol was giving him what he wanted, so rough and hard that he felt close to the orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn't even thinking, so lost in pleasure, the pleasure that his worst enemy mouth was giving him, he was enjoying this, to see Baekhyun like this, so wrecked and vulnerable, so submissive. So he let his member slipped away from that sinful mouth, Baekhyun was gasping for air, the tears were fresh on his face, Chanyeol looked as Baekhyun reached for his trousers unbuttoning them and freeing his erection, his member almost red with a good length and shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moaned at the sight, Baekhyun was massaging his member still on his knees while looking at him, the rings on his fingers made them look almost too sinful to handle. He was so near, and Baekhyun was too so he didn't waste time as he approached him once again, licking at Chanyeol length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Park, just fuck the shit out of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth was on it again, licking and making dirty noises. With one hand, he took Chanyeol testicles, massaging them, cupping them between his lips, Chanyeol shivered and touching his erection he made it hit Baekhyun’s face, rubbing it in his cheeks while the older was still sucking on his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just too much and this suit was making him 100 times hotter, so he pushed his erection inside Baekhyun's mouth again. Baekhyun just moaned and the sound vibration travelled through Chanyeol member, Baekhyun was touching himself, the member was leaking precum, so he pushed himself closer, till the member was fully inside him, his cheeks were sore but he didn't care, he blows on him like it was a basic necessity. Chanyeol was moaning so loud that maybe all the CEOs outside can hear them, the thought made them feel even more aroused, Baekhyun increased the movements of the hand that was holding his member and he sucked harder one more time, ready to swallow all the cum Chanyeol was about to give him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was almost there, so he pushed hard, thrusting non-stop, he didn't even warn Baekhyun, with one last thrust he came so hard he could feel his eyes rolling back his skull. Baekhyun moaned while swallowing all the cum, he came too with a moan that was muffled by the member on his mouth, he left the now flaccid member slip away from his mouth, breathing and trying to compose himself. Chanyeol was not doing better than him, he was still riding the climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two minutes, they regulated their breathing. Chanyeol offered Baekhyun a hand so that he could get up from the floor. Baekhyun didn't even look at the hand, he stands up and walked to the mirror</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go first, and if they ask, you haven't seen me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's voice sounded husky and sore, low and incredibly monotonous, Chanyeol didn't say a thing and he approached the other segment of the sink, both of them fixed their clothes and expressions, cleaned their faces, all this in sepulchral silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was almost out of the bathroom when he turned around again to tell Baekhyun something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll call you to schedule a meeting for the collaboration"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't even spare a look at him, he just laughed sarcastically. Chanyeol just stared at him with a bitter taste in his mouth, he stepped out of the bathroom a second later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the next day and Chanyeol was sitting in the waiting room in the Privé building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only did he have to see Baekhyun one more time, but it seemed that the CEO played a dirty trick on him, sending an incompetent to talk to him about the clothing line, and if there was one thing that Park detested more than Baekhyun himself, is people who didn't take their jobs seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, ready for another confrontation with the Byun's heir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Park, to what do I owe your pleasant visit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mumbled, looking at him with disdain, but at the same time, he was unsettled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems that the incompetent CEO of this company does not know how to do his job well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed and crossed his arms, stared at him and then looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol simply followed him because he didn't want to be there either and wanted things to end quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's office was just as he imagined it, enormous and his style was rather minimalist, surrounded by immensely high windows, which made the office extremely bright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The desk was made of black mahogany and the chair was made of the finest leather. You would not expect anything less from such a narcissistic person. Chanyeol thought that the office was a living image of Baekhyun himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun closed the door behind him, and immediately his facade of friendly CEO fell down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you doing here? Did you miss me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had that sadistic smile on his face and the amusement danced in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here to listen to your jokes Byun, I'm here because you sent a useless man to the meeting we had today, you who mocked your great leadership, I don't know how you and your company haven't gone to hell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun now seemed quite angry, his expression turned dark, and Chanyeol could see the veins in his neck filling with blood from anger, yet to his surprise, Baekhyun held back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what that fool did that you had to come all this way, but I apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol simply couldn't believe it, Byun Baekhyun just apologized (if you could call that an apology). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun untied the knot in his tie and flexed his neck, relieving the tension, and although Chanyeol knew that he had not provocatively done this, he could not prevent his eyes from running down the other man's neck and the way his neck muscles contracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swallowed his saliva and looked away, Baekhyun sighed with regret and looked at him crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From now on, we both have to handle the collection in a personal way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right, this collaboration put them in a corner, and if it didn't turn out well they were both going to go to hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you think you can keep up with me" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him in a challenging way, Baekhyun simply laughed with pure hatred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I should tell you, Park, I don't want your lazy ass to get between me and my work, so you'd better do your part, or I'll take care of bringing you to ruin myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol petulantly left his portfolio of designs on the desk and that's how the conversation was cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made a call to cancel all his appointments, as did Baekhyun who asked his assistant not to disturb them, both of whom were burning with hatred and the constant pressure to prove themselves better than the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Baekhyun had asked the employees to bring him multiple resources to make the sketches, including work tables, and now both were immersed in the planning of the collection. Chanyeol had a sweaty forehead and Baekhyun had gotten rid of his jacket and tie long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The once-lit office was filled with orange colours indicating how late it was, both had not spoken to each other, and Baekhyun took the time to remember the times when both did not hate each other at all, even wondering why they hated each other in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he scolded himself for thinking about it, concentrating fully on finishing his planning board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun turned to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol only rolled his eyes at the major's sullen tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done, I want to see what you have so we can decide, it's not that spending time with you is the most pleasant thing in the world, so show me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun arched one eyebrow but nodded, showing his proposals to Chanyeol who paid attention to them for about 6 seconds before starting to yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is wrong with you? Do you find me so boring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sounded so offended and Chanyeol smiled wickedly enjoying the tantrum, one part of him wanted to end it all and go to sleep at his apartment and another just wanted to provoke the shorter man even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's honestly the most boring proposal I've ever seen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun approached him dangerously and using a lower voice tone than the usual he said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assure you that the designs I have here are far better than anything you've ever designed in your entire life"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol proceeded to show his designs to Baekhyun with a smug smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at the designs and then at him, his previously annoying face changed to an expression of pure joy, a small laugh escaping his lips, which soon turned into a burst of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I keep wondering how some people dare to call you a designer or even worse, a CEO.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes because of the laughter, his arrogant attitude was becoming more and more exasperating and although Chanyeol knew that he was only saying this to annoy him, a part of his ego was hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him challengingly, his chin always so high and looking at Chanyeol as if he was an insect, and once again Chanyeol was fatally attracted to that haughtiness, shortening the distance between the two could feel the heat of the body in front of him. Baekhyun never broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dance of glances as dark as black wells, as the blues of the night, pierced the large windows once again lust disguised as hatred gripped both men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, it was not the first time they had had this kind of encounters in public places, but the fact that there were still people in the office made it even more exciting for both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous how a stupid fight would result in this kind of situation, but if emotions were involved Chanyeol didn't want to deal with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing he wanted at this point was to see Byun Baekhyun break his arrogant facade by revealing that facet that only Chanyeol could appreciate, the only moment when Baekhyun showed the least bit of submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently being lost in thought had broken Baekhyun's patience as a sharp pain surprised Chanyeol, Baekhyun had pulled his hair attracting him to it until his lips collided into something more like a mess of saliva and teeth than a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun let a repressed grunt die in Chanyeol's mouth, his hands did not avoid running through the hair of the tallest, dishevelled his very annoying hair, at this point Baekhyun's lower back was completely pressed against one of the work tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was almost on top of him, he could feel how hard he was because his erection was pressed against his thighs. His condition was no better, the damn white shirt was only making him feel even more suffocated, pushing Chanyeol away from him with force Baekhyun took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was breathing fast trying to catch his breath after such an intense kiss, his eyes looked like two pools of fire and Baekhyun knew that the night was long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an unspoken silence, Baekhyun looked at his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It 's time to go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked frustrated, as if he wasn't, with a rock-hard erection waiting for something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You brought your car, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soundtrack 2 &gt; PLAY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have me tonight or never,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>some people are meant to be loved and others just naked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So take what I'm willing to give and love it or hate it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Push and pull me even more. I’m confident I will win</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day, I’m dealing with a new type of loneliness”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Chanyeol knew was that both were saying goodbye to the few remaining employees in "Privé" heading for the lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had no idea what was going on, their encounters had always been purely casual in public places and on the sly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun looked so composed. So calm and that only made the tallest one angrier, this was something he hated about Byun, the control of his facial expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never been able to decipher it, he doubted that he would be able to tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were in the car park in front of Chanyeol's car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it obvious? Just drive and let's go to your flat, I don't want to waste any more time talking to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just climbed into the passenger seat, Chanyeol snorted and climbed in too, although now the thought of what was about to happen was clearer and he kept the fire inside him burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's flat was huge but that mattered little to Baekhyun because as soon as Chanyeol closed the door of the flat, Baekhyun quickly cornered him against the door, his hands went around the friend's chest in front of him, his expression resembled that of a demon, perhaps an incubus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did not intend to give in to him so he changed his positions, now that he had free access to the neck that had tempted him so much in the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin was so soft and at the same time the opposite musk cologne was intoxicating as if this had awakened something in him. He grabbed Baekhyun by the thighs and forced him to wrap his legs around his waist, Baekhyun left a satisfying sound when both erections rubbed against each other. He didn't waste any time and started biting his lips, Chanyeol tried to concentrate to get them into the main room although he hit a wall in the attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was as hard as ever, as desperate and willing, insatiable. Attacking anything within his reach, from his lips which hurt and will probably end up bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, Park, take us to the room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did it, and in less than a second Baekhyun was on the mattress the gray satin sheets were rubbing against his skin. He could feel the pain his erection was causing him, so he got rid of his designer pants, while Chanyeol did the same. Soon both were naked from the waist down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running through Baekhyun's legs was a pleasure as always, the way his fingers ran through every stretch of pallor, listening to the moaning that the other let out. And although he enjoyed slowing down, Baekhyun never allowed it, too anxious and with too much inside him to wait any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the room had settled down, heavy and hot between the two of them, and Chanyeol hastily took both legs in his hands, he could see Baekhyun's erection throbbing and dripping precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just one kiss and look at your state, Byun, it seems that you are nothing but a desperate bitch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shivered in his place, feeling the words piercing him, seeing an authoritarian Chanyeol talking dirty to him was always an excellent foreplay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just enjoyed the view by exerting even more pressure on the juicy thighs in front of him, the skin beginning to mark under his fingers and he knew that it would leave a few bruises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting the elder's legs fully up, Chanyeol stood between them knowing exactly what he wanted to do, Baekhyun only let out a whimper of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you think you're doing…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back was arched from the uncomfortable position and before he could say anything else, he felt a hot breath near his hole, it caused him to shrink from the intoxicating sensation. Chanyeol still exerted pressure on his skin but now his teeth were moving near the inside of his thighs, barely touching them. Chanyeol took an aspiration once again in amazement at how lustful this body is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An outburst of lust made him want to mark the white canvas. Abruptly and quickly he  feasted on the skin, leaving marks everywhere, the slow pace that used to engulf them became more and more anxious and hurried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's head was completely blank, he could feel the teeth marking his skin, the pain and pleasure mixing and confusing him.  The shirt he was still wearing was annoying and the sweat was making it  stick to his body, but all he wanted to do now was feel even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop your damn games Park..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words came rushing out amidst little grunts of satisfaction, Chanyeol did not respond with words but with actions. Soon his tongue ran down his path to Baekhyun's hole, licking languidly and looking up to see even the twisted expression of pleasure on Baekhyun's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The delicate skin felt like silk on his tongue, he could feel each strong muscle move and listen at the same time to the sounds that the other was emitting. He lost himself in the pleasure that came from swallowing everything about this moment, he could feel the path of saliva that came from his mouth and traveled to his chin, only obscene sounds were heard in the huge room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear, if you stop now, you fucking idiot, I'll tear you apart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was short of breath, he could feel his nerves being activated by every movement of Chanyeol's tongue, it was stifling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol separated for a moment to take a breath, both were panting but this was far from over. A second later Chanyeol was between Baekhyun's legs again, with force he introduced his tongue into Baekhyun's entrance, a grunt coming out of his mouth at the hot sensation. Baekhyun echoed the sound, his own sweat made him lose focus, Chanyeol separated Baekhyun's buttocks to have a greater expansion of the entrance. Soon, one of his hands went to caress a part of the hole, his thumb tried to extend the skin even more while his tongue licked along the perineum, Baekhyun almost screamed at this, his entrance muscles throbbing at the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt that he was about to come, yet he held back, soon Chanyeol's movements ceased, and as he focused his eyes he could see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You little shit, you really are a bitch, look at you so eager to have a dick inside you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took what little sanity he had left and answered with airs and graces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you the only one who wants to be inside me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated him, he really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let his anger win over him, taking Baekhyun's face in his hands and getting so close that his lips brushed against his opponent's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can such a sinful mouth like this only talk shit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and began to bite Chanyeol's lower lip hard, he was making him bleed. Chanyeol hissed and felt his body tremble but did not part. Baekhyun wrapped one of his arms around his neck, stroking the hairs on the back of Chanyeol's neck before attacking his earlobe. His teeth traced the shape of his ears, and his tongue stimulated a point behind it that made Chanyeol moan, with a slight push. Baekhyun took advantage of the fact that Chanyeol's ears were so sensitive and pushed him towards the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Where are the condoms?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, who was lost in thought, took some time to answer. Baekhyun's hair was disheveled and his white shirt now fell free from his shoulders, revealing his collarbones and abdomen, which looked almost innocent were it not for the swelling on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the right-hand drawer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun regained balance in his legs and took a couple of condoms and a lubricant out of the drawer, returning to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he got rid of his shirt, Baekhyun approached Chanyeol and literally tore his shirt off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the audacity to caress Chanyeol's torso with his index finger, from the beginning of his biceps, covering the way until slightly touching his erection, an almost imperceptible touch that made each nervous ending of the taller one's body tremble, a sound escaped his lips, frustration and necessity mixed with urgency that filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now why don't you fuck me until I lose my senses?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hated that Baekhyun was so greedy, he wanted everything to be done as he said, at the moment he asked, and in any other situation this would have caused an argument between them, but looking at the red of his cheeks, the whiteness of his skin, he could not refuse anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Baekhyun by the shoulders watching as the man fell hard on his back in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wait until I'm inside you, nothing rational will be left inside your mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the lubricant left on the bed, hastily spread it on his fingers, Baekhyun trembled at the image in front of him. He opened his legs a little wider exposing all of him, just as he knew Chanyeol liked it, could feel the hungry eyes on him, and the wait was over the minute Chanyeol pressed the first digit on his entrance, making small circles first and feeling the skin pulsing at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All tenderness in the touch disappeared and Chanyeol fully inserted his finger up to his knuckles. Baekhyun opened his mouth, a mute sound in his expression. Chanyeol smiled and moved his finger in circles, curving it and expanding the skin, but it was not enough, so he added another finger, although the resistance was greater, with scissors movements, and a patience he lacked, he worked his way into Baekhyun, who was clinging to the thin sheets, his eyes were crystal clear and his moans were soft and constant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol became impatient and added a third finger, this time with a little more force, pushing deep into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just look at you Byun, with three of my fingers inside you, and yet it's not enough. How badly do you want it, bitch, how badly do you want me to destroy you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with his hasty words, Chanyeol increased the intensity of the thrusts inside Baekhyun by making sure his fingers reached the deepest parts of his body, feeling the warmth around them and thinking that this same warmth would surround him in a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grunted, bringing his own fingers to his mouth to quiet his moaning, but instead his fingers were covered in saliva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed him by the hip, clutching him even more tightly in his fingers, fucking him senselessly, Baekhyun was on the verge of crying the moment Chanyeol touched his prostate, his back arched and he let a long moan run down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right there, ughhh right there you fucking bastard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, more animated at these words, massaged just that part, combining his movements with stabs from his own fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was a mess, he looked so vulnerable. Chanyeol left his hip to caress his cheek before giving him a little tap on the face, as if asking permission to take things to another level. Baekhyun reacted immediately; a single tremor of his body and a deep look were enough to allow Chanyeol to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time with moderate force, he slapped Baekhyun's cheek while his fingers were still working on his entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love being treated like a slave, don't you? Just look at that expression, Baekhyun, who would say that a CEO as important as you enjoys being beaten and humiliated by his enemy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes with pleasure. With tears in his eyes and saliva coming out of his mouth, he moaned sadly,  a plea to be filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pushed his fingers into Baekhyun one last time before removing them, both of them shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's erection was incredibly painful, Baekhyun was breathing heavily and looking at him darkly, with his voice trembling and his legs extended in all their splendor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, as strong as your hatred for me, show me that you can deal with me, Park."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grunted before snapping Baekhyun by the hair, luring him in a clash of teeth that tasted like glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tasted like sweat and tears, and that only made him want to smash him, strong and hard, just as both of them wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pushed him onto the mattress, climbing like a snake on his chest, his skin rubbing against him in every way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a hand caressing his member, Baekhyun was trying to put the condom on him, when he succeeded, he stroked him a little. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's entrance near his member, Baekhyun placed his hands on his chest, making the erection rub against his entrance, turned his hips, and slided while maintaining eye contact, not allowing it to enter completely. Chanyeol hissed and took him by the hips, trying to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop playing Byun..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now who is the one who is impatient..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Baekhyun looked at him, he lined up the erection against himself, applying pressure and feeling the warm member making its way into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun scratched Chanyeol's chest as he groaned profusely, Chanyeol likewise groaned and felt himself lose focus as he felt the searing warmth around his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt full, he took a second to adjust to Chanyeol's size and when he felt comfortable enough, he began to move, raising and lowering his hips.He could feel the dick coming and going, set the rhythm and Chanyeol waited until he was impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrusting into Baekhyun, the two met on the way, the lunges were deep. Baekhyun groaned as he felt himself being filled, Chanyeol's hands clinging to his hips, forcing him to take more inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was seeing stars, and seeing Chanyeol with his mouth open, letting out deep moans, his eyes so full of the image of Baekhyun in that state, made him have the darkest thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changing the angle, Baekhyun brought his right hand towards Chanyeol's neck, stroking it first, making eye contact with Chanyeol, who at first looked confused, his eyes were almost closed, and his thrusts slowed down a bit, but he only nodded. Baekhyun then applied pressure, feeling Chanyeol shivering underneath him and the member inside him getting even bigger.  After a couple of seconds, he released the pressure and Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief, and the wave of excitement that hit Baekhyun in response to the reaction led him to increase the rhythm of his strikes once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling even more powerful, he applied pressure once more and released it almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does it feel to be dominated by me Chanyeol? Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just tried to catch his breath, without answering anything. It was not necessary, because the erection inside Baekhyun showed how much he liked it, making circles with his hips, he could feel the member just caressing his prostate. It was driving him crazy and Chanyeol stopped his movements in search of a new position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was surprised by this sudden change, since he was close to an orgasm. Chanyeol chose to throw him (literally) on the bed, in such a way that he was turning his back on him, taking Baekhyun's knees, Chanyeol forced him to keep his head buried between the sheets, his bottom up and on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've let you play enough, but this time the only one who will be dominated will be you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol accompanied his words by a loud spanking that made Baekhyun hiss in pain, clinging to the sheets, his vision filled with white spots, pleasure and pain mixing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took his own cock in his hands, caressing it between Baekhyun's buttocks, inserting only the tip into his entrance, and then pulling it out, watching as the puckering hole searched for the cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umh, Chanyeol... just put it in, come on... you fucking idiot, if you don't fuck me right now, you'll regret it–" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol this time penetrated it in one go, suddenly and hard. Baekhyun shouted, feeling the new angle to make the penis hit his prostate just right. He felt his feet curl up in pleasure and heard Chanyeol's curses being released.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Baekhyun, you're so tight! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so close, so close, and Chanyeol too because he soon started fucking him senseless, with deep, hard thrusts, a rhythm so strong that even his moans sounded muffled by so much motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol raised one of his legs so that Baekhyun was even more pressed against the bed, his stabs became erratic. Chanyeol's free hand went to Baekhyun's member, jerking him off, Baekhyun let out a series of high-pitched moans, feeling the stimulation in his dick and ass at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, shit, shit, I'm coming"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun came, leaving traces of cum on the thin sheets and letting out meaningless moans, a second later and with a final thrust Chanyeol joined him, mounting his orgasm and filling the condom with cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol fell on the bed, with one arm over his face, recovering from the immense pleasure. Baekhyun likewise tried to recover, not letting sleep overcome him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got up carefully to look for his mobile phone, which was lying somewhere near the room. The clock struck 3:15 AM, Baekhyun was still in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Byun, get off your stupid ass and take a shower." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, Baekhyun got up, his legs wanted to give way and his body hurt everywhere, yet he felt satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun entered what appeared to be the bathroom, it was spacious and minimalist like everything else in that flat.  He felt like the hot water helped his body relax so he stepped into the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the room Chanyeol was looking for a change of clothes for Baekhyun who didn't seem to want to leave tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old t-shirt from a trip and a pair of sweatpants were the choice, he went into the bathroom and left the clothes along with the towels, took a little peek into the steamy bathroom to see Baekhyun's silhouette. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took some old sweatpants and changed the bed sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun came out of the bathroom soon, the clothes fit him comically huge, he looked almost innocent and gentle with the drops of water dripping from his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol watched him silently debating whether to ask him or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want something to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him without facial expression for what seemed like an eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ignored him and looked for his phone, immediately typing on it. Seconds later he put the phone in the pocket before crossing his arms and sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's make things clear Park."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol asked in confusion, not knowing what he had done this time to get this reaction from Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask me if I want a drink, don't offer me your clothes and in general don't be so nice to me, we are not lovers, we are not friends, the only thing that brings us together is sex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every word Baekhyun said was followed by an equally aggressive gesture of his hands. Once again, his unreadable look prevented Chanyeol from knowing whether everything he was saying to his face was true or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol clenched his teeth, he felt rage take hold of him. Feeling that this whole situation was too unfair, he just did what he would do with anyone he had sex with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I have never wanted us to be more than that, I don't know why you fucking take my words out of context Byun. The last thing I care about is you, but I have something called decency and principles. The fact that you don't have them is not my fucking fault."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him with disbelief before closing the distance between the two and saying with poison in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your decency doesn't matter to me, sex is good with you but don't take this to another level. Don't misunderstand our relationship and what happens when we are together. You and I hate each other and that will always be so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took his clothes that were scattered around the room. Chanyeol was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at anything other than the CEO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait for you tomorrow at the office, we still have a lot to plan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun said coldly without looking at him, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer, he just locked himself in the bathroom. All he heard was the door closing and a horn, Baekhyun had probably called for a taxi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at himself in the mirror, and in the reflection he found his expression disturbing, and it scared him, because he knew it from the beginning, Baekhyun was right. They could never be more than this. They both hated each other, they were enemies. And yet hearing it from Baekhyun's own mouth had hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to suppress these strange and meaningless thoughts, feelings he didn't understand and didn't want to understand, and instead opened the shower faucet. He would let the hot water wash away this feeling of emptiness in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundtrack 3 &gt; PLAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things that cross my mind while I'm by myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These things go through my mind while I'm by myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These things run through my mind while I'm by myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's always on my mind, think I need some help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed quickly, and things between the two could not be worse. The conversation they had had in Chanyeol's apartment had made a difference in whatever they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their fights increased, making it almost impossible for a minimally normal dialogue to exist between them. All the staring games, the furtive caresses and any kind of provocation that would incite something to happen between them had vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was strange. For Chanyeol this did not feel right, having to spend several hours a day with Baekhyun, and the increasing stress involved in launching the collection would drive him crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand his own feelings, he didn't understand why he was the only one feeling frustrated. Here he was, in his office one Saturday night thinking about Byun Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, he remembered how this twisted relationship between the two came about. It was after the annual party some CEOs hosted for the new year. It was late and Chanyeol wanted to leave, so he decided to say goodbye, arguing that he was exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting into his convertible car, he contemplated all the options. It's been a long time since he slept with someone, so Chanyeol decided to go to one of those night clubs he used to visit when he needed to get away from his responsibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren't the typical clubs a CEO of his type would frequent, and that's what he liked about going to clubs where people had fun and generally didn't know who he was or what kind of position he held in the business world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol drove for about 20 minutes and entered the streets of Itaewon, where thousands of foreigners and young people gathered to hang out. He looked at himself in the car mirror and took off his tie then parked the car as far away as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked down one of the alleys and even from the entrance to the club he could hear the music and feel the atmosphere. The bouncer simply let him pass, recognizing him as it was not the first time he had been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he crossed the doors of the club, the smell of alcohol and sex invaded him. Going to the bar and avoiding people, he sat down to observe who would be the date of that night. Many beautiful women in provocative clothes danced in the center of the place, along with many attractive men.Along </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol asked for a drink and waited patiently. There was no one who attracted his attention, he saw familiar faces and knew who to avoid but nothing else. A few drinks later, he observed how the change of DJ brought with it a new atmosphere, much less animated, less agitated. Instead now the songs that resonated throughout the venue were sexy, low beats and a slow tempo. The couples rushed to the center of the dance floor, and there, among so many bodies and faces, he saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the dance floor was Byun Baekhyun, his enemy, dancing with a stranger. He looked very different, wearing black denim jeans which were so tight that it seemed impossible for him to even move. A belt hugged his hips exquisitely and the black shirt was simple but the design on it was attractive enough. On Baekhyun's neck was a copper-colored metal choker, but what impressed Chanyeol most was the heavy makeup on his eyes, and that little smile of satisfaction as he rubbed against the man behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was used to seeing him in designer suits, always haughty and serious, from all possible places. How did he end up in the same place as Byun Baekhyun? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although it would have been more appropriate to look away and mind his own business, his eyes could not be taken off the slim figure and the way he moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking one last sip of his drink, he made his way to the dance floor. Whether he was trying to annoy Baekhyun and make a fool of himself, or whether he was following his own hidden desires, he did not know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he was near Baekhyun, he looked at his partner, with a look that ordered him to get lost. Imposing as always, Chanyeol did not have to say anything else, the man simply walked away. Baekhyun seemed to enjoy the dance too much to notice the change of partner, his eyes closed. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun wiggle so close to him, he could feel his well-known cologne bothering him as always, interspersed with sweat and something else in the air. Chanyeol let his hands trace his path to Baekhyun's hips, feeling his movement and the way Baekhyun leaned lightly against his chest. Just when Baekhyun opened his eyes to look back, his gaze went from one of fun and flirtation to one of pure confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes finished processing who was holding him by the hips, Baekhyun tried to separate, however Chanyeol's long, large hands prevented him from doing so, putting pressure on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see you running away from that man, so why are you running from me ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tensed his jaw, the blood made its way to his face. His anger was quite obvious, but he did not separate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you following me? You shouldn't be here, Park." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one who should be asking all those questions is me, Byun. Is this the important matter you had to attend to instead of going to the New Year's party?”Chanyeol said with false curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind he could hear his conscience telling him to stop, that he was entering dangerous territory. Instinctively, his hands went through Baekhyun's body, sliding his fingers through the thin black shirt, feeling the soft skin of his hips. He could feel Baekhyun shaking, his eyes could lie but his skin could not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed and in what seemed like an eternity, took Chanyeol by surprise (as he expected him to escape one way or another but Baekhyun was unpredictable) and with ease began to move his body against Chanyeol's, provoking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun relaxing his body and closing the short distance between the two. Taking advantage of the fact that his back was on Chanyeol's chest, Baekhyun turned on his feet like a snake and confronted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play with me Park, I'm a bad bitch and you're going to get burned." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun murmured, licking his lips and looking at him suggestively, and then smiled with a hint of fun and teasing. A sign so characteristic of Baekhyun</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun placed one of his fingers on Chanyeol's expensive suit, a false innocence in his touch as he ran his finger along his biceps and whispered close to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess since we are here we should dance, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt his body tense, he could not believe his enemy was doing this, but what he could least believe was that instead of stopping him, he was willing for something else to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun got rid of the grip on his hips and danced, with a smile on his face, free as he had never seen it before, but without losing his essence, there was still that overpowering look of knowing the power his hips possessed in moving. Chanyeol could only watch, without moving. Baekhyun however did not encourage him to dance, instead, he came closer by grabbing him by the hips and pulling their pelvis together, playfully. Chanyeol let out something resembling a whimper and saw the spark of fun in Baekhyun's eyes as he saw his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol threw away what little sanity he had left, as he took hold of Baekhyun's hips, placing one of his legs between the other's.  He could feel Baekhyun's growing erection; that was all he could think about at that moment, they looked at each other for a second before Baekhyun's hands were on his neck and he kissed him aggressively. Chanyeol groaned openly, Baekhyun licked his lower lip before whispering with a mixture of lust and anger,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you were wishing for this from the first moment you saw me, you fucking bastard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of breath, Chanyeol kissed him once more, tasting the alcohol on Baekhyun's breath, he could feel his own erection growing. His tongue pushed its way into Baekhyun's mouth, both groaning at the touch and soon becoming nothing more than a mass of abrupt rubbing and hair pulling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something chaotic and frantic about kissing your enemy that drove Chanyeol crazy. He didn't know how, but between wobbles and pushes, he guided them towards the  back of the club, where the rooms for VIP clients were located. Baekhyun had to make the journey even more difficult, with his hands holding him by the neck and biting his taunt skin. Chanyeol could feel the wetness of Baekhyun's saliva combined with the burning of his skin. Once they arrived at their destination, the man who ran the rooms gave them access after checking that they were VIP guests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rooms were in a black-walled hallway and the floor was covered with a red carpet that made his steps sound muffled. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun away from his neck and kissed him one last time, hard and fast as he opened the door to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dark, a simple red light bulb illuminated the room making Chanyeol's gaze look even blacker and deeper. Pushing Baekhyun into the room, he wondered for a brief second what he was about to do, however the image of Baekhyun with dishevelled hair, wrinkled shirt and a noticeable erection through those damn tight trousers was pushing him over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took the initiative, the look on his face was too much to bear anymore. He approached Chanyeol, giving him one last flirtatious look and a slight smile before dropping his body to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his long fingers, Baekhyun lined Chanyeol's long legs over the fabric of his trousers. He felt the opposite shudder and he unbuckled the belt and zipper, leaving Chanyeol's tight black underwear visible. The member had already left a stain on the underwear and Baekhyun could feel his desire to have it inside his mouth increasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into Chanyeol’s glazed eyes, he moved his face closer to the dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he only stayed close to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's hips moved forward with a frustrated groan at the lack of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so needy Park, if you want it so badly, why don't you take it? Let me know what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let the words sink in, moving one of his hands to take Baekhyun's thin face in his hand, exerting force on his cheeks until his mouth was forced open. His patience had run out and he was going to take what Byun Baekhyun was offering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had an expectant look, eager for Chanyeol's next action. Chanyeol slipped one of his fingers into Baekhyun's mouth without warning and with the clear intention of surprising him. Seconds later Baekhyun began to lick it, feeling as Chanyeol inserted one more finger, he could feel them at the bottom of his throat, strong and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should see yourself right now Byun, with my fingers fucking your mouth, your eyes are asking me to go faster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him, the tears in his eyes were due to the effort and for a second Chanyeol saw a side he did not believe Baekhyun had. He wanted to see even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his fingers out of the warmth of Baekhyun's mouth, who let out a muffled sound. The tears in his eyes caused the makeup he was wearing to run a little, making it look like a bloody mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol forced him to get up and throw him on the bed, Baekhyun threw away his shoes and shirt, Chanyeol in turn threw away his tie and other clothes, leaving him completely naked in front of a Baekhyun who was trying to get rid of his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took him by the hips forcing him to lie down on the bed and pulling the jeans to get rid of them, he was surprised to notice that Baekhyun was not wearing any underwear underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit Byun, have you always been an exhibitionist?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it disdainfully but inside he was burning up, Baekhyun's hips were defined and wide, his waist was small but I could see every muscle in his abdomen, the way his collar bones glowed under the red light, the sweat pearling his skin. He felt his cock grow larger, Baekhyun looked like lust itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you like what you see Park but you're taking too long, should I give you a show?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't expect an answer, settling down between the pillows and opening his legs so that Chanyeol could see everything about him, from his throbbing dickto his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands towards his cock, slowly caressing it, and letting out a wobbly sigh, wrapped his hand around it, moving his thin fingers all over it, from the base to the head dripping of pre-cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could only watch hypnotized, he brought his own hand towards his cock, sighing at the cold sensation. Baekhyun increased the rhythm of his hand upon seeing it and soon both were masturbating in front of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun brought his left hand to his mouth, licking his own fingers, lubricating them and looking at Chanyeol directly in the eyes. Without a word, he waited for Chanyeol to give him a signal to touch himself. Chanyeol looked at him again and in a tacit silence Baekhyun brought his hand towards his entrance, caressing it experimentally, leaving his member and searching for the lubricant on the night table. With experience, he opened the flask and sprayed his fingers, he caressed the delicate skin of his entrance, trembling at the cold sensation, his mouth opened and he could feel his pupils dilating. Chanyeol looked at him as if he were a prey and once again the feeling of being desired made him become bold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words had a great effect on Chanyeol and himself, so he used the first thing that came into his head as a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like what you see, Park? Just imagine you inside me, filling me up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun directed a first finger to his entrance, introducing it up to the first phalange, taking it out and introducing it again now with more strength, until it was completely inside. He sighed and continued with this torture a little more, before inserting a second finger, moving them deep inside him, feeling how with each movement he broke the resistance. Chanyeol kept an erratic rhythm with his hand on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt at the edge, but he was sure he wanted to be inside Baekhyun. As much as he was enjoying the view, he needed to feel the other one even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Byun, it's my turn to have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With these words, Chanyeol approached Baekhyun even more, and violently removed Baekhyun's fingers that were inside him. Baekhyun groaned at the sudden movement. Chanyeol imposed himself on Baekhyun, he could feel the tip of his dick rubbing against Baekhyun's hip, and although he wanted to put it inside, he had other plans in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun scratched his chest, as a sign of wanting something more, provoking, but Chanyeol did not give in, instead, he changed position, took Baekhyun by the waist forcing him to turn, then taking him by the knees, until Baekhyun was on his forearms and his knees on the bed, his ass in full view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun clung to the sheets, turning his head slightly and feeling the sheets rubbing against his face. Chanyeol was putting on a condom and Baekhyun could already feel full just by looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol squeezed his thighs together and Baekhyun felt confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what the hell..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Baekhyun felt a cold liquid between his thighs, lubricating him and making him feel dirty and messy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol said nothing, only hitting one of his buttocks hard, causing Baekhyun to scream, a combination of surprise, pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun did not have time to recover when he felt Chanyeol's warm cock between his thighs, rubbing against each other. He could hear Chanyeol's agitated breathing and the way his own dick was pressed with each thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprised Byun? This game can be played by two, and I won't give you what you want so easily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took him by the hips, his cock gave strong stabs, the skin on Baekhyun's thighs was so soft, and he felt so good against it. He could see Baekhyun with his mouth open, and without stopping his thrusts he inserted two fingers into his enemy's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lick them Byun, think of them as my dick against your throat, think of how well I will fuck you into nonsense, just like a dirty bitch like you deserve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was a mess, his saliva was running down his chin, the fingers were making him feel dizzy, but he still licked them, savoring every inch of them as Chanyeol continued abusing his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to have him inside, he wanted to come with Chanyeol inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hip movement and a grunt, he tried to give signals to Chanyeol who apparently did not want to stop.Annoyed, Baekhyun bit Chanyeol's fingers who immediately stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on Byun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You're a fucking idiot who can't pick up signals, I want you to fuck me Park, and I want it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not expect an answer from the tall man, but instead pushed Chanyeol into the bed, climbing onto his lap and no doubt began to direct the dick to his entrance, quickly and without further preparation Baekhyun took the dick inside him, both letting a broken moan along with the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, shit, shit–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt so full, the adrenaline in his veins inciting him to move even though it hurt. Chanyeol had his hands on his hips, first he slowly got up, and when the dick was just inside he dropped, Chanyeol found it at the last moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Park you promised to fuck me like the bad bitch I am, but the only one who is doing all the work is me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sounded slightly annoyed, although his eyes showed how affected he was, his demanding eyes ordered Chanyeol to take over once and for all. His demanding personality was the same in and out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grunted at how demanding the other was, but his hips thrust, seeking the pleasure of both, strong and hard. At first slowly so that Baekhyun could feel it inside him, then he increased his pace, quickly, he could hear Baekhyun squirming and squeezing his member with each thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down so that he could embrace Baekhyun's waist, the new angle made both of them moan, his dick was deep inside Baekhyun, he could feel how with each thrust he hit his prostate. Baekhyun surrounded Chanyeol, biting his shoulder, a way to contain his constant moaning. The pang of pleasure pushed him to the limit, putting a hand between both bodies he took Baekhyun's dick, the lubrication was enough so he knew that Baekhyun was close. With the last of his strength he took the member in his hand, rubbing it. Baekhyun moaned and tensed, with a last deep thrust Chanyeol came without getting out of Baekhyun. Seconds later Baekhyun came in between their chests, Chanyeol continued to touch him until the over-stimulation began to hurt him, and with a slap on his hand, he pushed Chanyeol away and dropped him on the bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both stayed in bed for a few seconds, recovering and Chanyeol still remembers that Baekhyun got up first, ignoring the pain in his body, gathering his things in silence and without looking at him even once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to leave the room, not without first muttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget, Park, nothing exists between you and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that time, it didn't matter, because it was true, it still was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while Chanyeol's memories still drifted through his mind, he realized that the only thing that had changed between the two of them was him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Chanyeol no longer felt the same, and as much as he tried to deny it, he was no longer the man he was on that first night, because between touches and furtive looks, passionate encounters and senseless fights, something inside him had changed, and he didn't know if he could ever go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundtrack 4 &gt; PLAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause I'm a problem with problems,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know who I am and I'm not no good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that I gave you what you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I want is to forget</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say it in a cold tone and with no manners,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst way of leaving would be better”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hotel was perfectly decorated, ready for the occasion, they had even laid out a red carpet at the entrance, considering that this event was very important for all the clothing brand businessmen in Korea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol couldn't feel worse, even though the fashion show had been a success, and the collection between LOEY's and Privé was destined to set fashion trends. The only thing he could think of was Byun Baekhyun, the same one who had been ignoring him for the past month, since his exchange of words in his flat. Although the collection was barely being planned, Baekhyun directed all his work towards his assistant and other workers, Chanyeol could not believe it, but it was to be expected from Byun Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol arranged the bow of his suit, greeting more people, and drinking from his champagne glass, couldn't wait for this event to be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girls and boys had approached him with offers for a night, and nothing would cost him, Baekhyun and he were not exclusive, but there was something about spending a night between the sheets with someone other than the annoying businessman who made Chanyeol feel bile in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, for his part, was talking to people as if nothing had ever happened. He laughed and touched others as if he really enjoyed being with them. But Chanyeol knew that he was another of the many walls Baekhyun had built between himself and the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning on the edge of one of the walls, I simply watched Baekhyun, trying to define his own emotions, Chanyeol was afraid, but the doubt was even stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he resolutely approached the group of people Baekhyun was talking to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, I'm afraid I have to talk to Mr. Byun about something"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the others nodded and for the first time in the night Baekhyun looked at him. To Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun gave him a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, in the end the CEO of LOEY'S is not as incompetent as he seems"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun drank from his cup, and crossed his arms, Chanyeol looked at him intently, before mumbling in a serious tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked confused for a second and before he could even launch one of his typical sarcastic attacks, Chanyeol took him by the arm and directed him towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were both inside the bath, Baekhyun broke the grip on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Park, just a couple of hours and look at you, wanting to tangle with me in the bathroom"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked sincerely funny, a spark of lust shining in his eyes. However, it died at the moment when he looked at the serious expression on Chanyeol's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed and walked around the bathroom, pulling his hair in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun frowned, a slight hesitation in his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just say what you have to say Park"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun said in a harsh, exasperated tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol then looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have a fucking clue Baekhyun" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was surprised, in all the time he had known the taller one, he had never addressed him by name (even when they had sex).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked confused, frustrated and that confused Baekhyun even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to talk, to get everything out of his chest, but it was so difficult, to accept his own feelings, to accept that he had crossed the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could only watch Chanyeol squirm in front of him, so his first impulse was to get out of there, turning around he tried to reach the door handle, but Chanyeol's hand stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I changed Baekhyun..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was something in Chanyeol's tone that told Baekhyun that was true, the way he felt the touch on his arm, the way he could feel Chanyeol's presence behind him even though he couldn't see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I think I don't hate you anymore"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the words penetrated deep into him, the only thing left was a feeling of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you talking about, Park?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words came rushing out, trembling, the harsh tone with which he whispered them sounded weak and doubtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and tried to pull himself together, Chanyeol looked at him, and I could see the doubt in his eyes and the same fear he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you we are nothing, this is sex, you don't mean anything to me anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun said it in a monotonous tone, but his expression denoted how scared he was, yet he stared at Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People change Baekhyun, I did, and I don't know why I have to feel this way about someone like you, but I do. And I don't want to, but I won't deny it either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't, it was so strange to him, he wanted to leave, forget about it and go on with what he always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, listen to me Park, you don't love me, maybe you think so but you don't, and even if you do, forget it, because I still hate you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun said strongly, a torn tone, panic seeping into every syllable, and as soon as he said these words Chanyeol's expression changed to one he knew so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let himself be guided by anger, hysterical he began to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a damn coward Baekhyun, you pretend to know everything and to be above everyone, but you can't even deal with what you feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol spat out his words with hatred, he was hurt, humiliated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tensed up, looking at Chanyeol who looked so hurt, so broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so afraid, so afraid to be who you really are that you don't care who you hurt on the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pushed him, and when Chanyeol looked at him he saw no anger, or disdain, he saw fear and he saw pain in Baekhyun's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you know? Tell me Chanyeol! Do you think you know me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stepped aside, for the first time allowing his facade to be broken. His tone trembled, sounded as if he would break into tears at any moment, his face was red and the vein in his neck stood out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And looking at him out of his mind, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, and said in a broken but determined tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know me Park, and you never will, so don't try to talk to me about my mistakes, let me be fucking clear, you and I don't have a history and we won't have one, that you've caught feelings for me, it's not my fault. So deal with your fucking  feelings and forget about me" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt his eyes burn, he was biting the inside of his cheek,at the same time that he felt an emptiness of conviction within himself. Baekhyun's finger denoted his every word, all that was left was to watch Baekhyun shed a tear ( of helplessness, pain, anger he didn't know and it didn't really matter anymore) and come out of the bathroom, the door resounded with a slam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was terribly loud, inside him there was nothing but pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, he had been an idiot, what did he expect? Baekhyun was right, things between the two of them were impossible. And as he stared absently at the door through which Baekhyun left, he wondered if following him would change things, but he knew it wouldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he went to the mirror and got ready, left the bathroom and with a big sigh, he put on a big smile again, entering the large room, where he got lost among people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Credit scene &gt; PLAY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fate is mocking me,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> as if accusing me of being too useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to bear that burden for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that your love will be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've got enough pain for both of us and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't need this pain anymore babe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>Thank you for reading my story. This time they didn't have a happy ending, but I hope you understand that both of them were not in a moment of their lives that allowed them to be together. Especially Baekhyun. I still hope you liked this story. </span>
  <br/>
  <span>I will definitely join in the next round!</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>